Talk:The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:./@comment-5010741-20120506233117
"Yes," agrees Rush. "It is haunted..." "The carrion on the Cornucopia... I wonder..." Kay ponders. "What?" prompts Rush. "If we can... eat it." She blushes, because it's obviously a stupid idea. And it is, who knows how long it's been sitting there? "That's true..." Rush thinks for a moment. Kay nods. "I wonder if we can see it from here..." She stands up, crawls on a rock, and peers over the ledge. The Cornucopia is just visible... As was a figure making his way -- she could tell it was a boy -- over to it. The boy, she recognized, was from her own District. His name was Rye (ohoho). She was tempted to call out but didn't. But as she watched, Rye staggered over to the Cornucopia, thought for a moment, and... Ripped a piece of meat from the carrion and placed it in his mouth. It was instantaneous. The crows came out of nowhere. But within seconds, there was nothing left of the boy from her District. Nothing but a skeleton, with meat still stuck to the bones. Kay promptly turned over and vomited, at the exact moment the cannon sounded... -------------------- Quasar waited until they were all asleep, when he left. He packed up his bags, took a few things that were lying around, namely another pack of crackers, a drumstick, and some rope. And he just left. The sickly moon cast pale shadows and reflected on his eyes like mirrors, or pools of glowing plankton. What that District Four boy, Rush, had talked about during lunch during training session. He wondered if he'd see his pretty kitty Widget's eyes in the dark. They were probably evil and green. He'd had a black cat called Nyx when he was younger. She'd run off, but he still missed her. He wondered if Widget had had a cat. Probably not; in District Three they had, like, computers for pets. Or something along the lines. That was when something dropped down in front of him. It swung a deadly mace. Her eyes flashed in the darkness. This was not Widget, but equally as dangerous. Almost. "Die, One!" she snarled, swinging the spiked ball menacingly and spitting with rage. He pulled out a knife. "Move. I have another target." Her eyes sparked confusion. And then they curled downwards maliciously. "Who is it? I can show you where... I know where everyone is... I know everything." Her voice was a whisper and he found that her face was right by his ear. He jerked away, creeped out. "Okay, well," he tried to resume his cool persona once more. "Where is Widget Amperae?" Lunar's eyes were like glowworms in the light of the strange moon. Her voice dropped a hiss. "Wiiiidget? She huddles under the roiling white; she is safe till morning comes, when the milky white fog comes alive at dawn..." Lunar cackles and leaps up a tree. "Catch me if you can ~ ♪" she sings, bouncing along the trees until she is gone... For some reason, Quasar noted the lightening sky and moved faster. Why did he care if the fog would kill her in the morning? He didn't. He just wanted to get to her first. That's what he told himself. ---------------- Lunar bounced off in search of her next target. Until she finally found him. She alternated between five minutes of sleep and open-eye rest, watching the white hair of Yule.